


We're Up All Night to Get Bucky

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, All The Ships, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Memory Loss, Stony - Freeform, blackhill - Freeform, jail break au, let's find bucky!, more to be added later - Freeform, russian buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from the tumblr prompt about Bucky being arrested and then the Avengers assemble to break him out, except with a Stony twist! <br/>Also featuring headcannons such as total nerd Natasha Romanoff, deaf Clint Barton, Tony shows Steve the new world, and Avengers hijinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Up All Night to Get Bucky

The Avenger’s Tower- November 2013

“Hey look it’s you and the fossil!” Nat shoved her laptop at Sam who just rolled his eyes as she showed him ‘The Ambiguously Gay Duo’. Steve rounded the corner innocently eating an apple. 

He looked over confused as Nat cackled evilly over the top of her laptop while Sam threw up his hands and walked away. Steve turned to Tony, “I missed something.”

Tony tried very hard not to watch Steve’s eyebrows knit together in that absolutely adorable way right above that rock hard jawline. After failing to do that, Tony settled to patting his Greek god shoulder, “We’ll get to SNL soon enough.” He flopped on to the couch and started flicking through the channels without looking too much.

Steve sat down next to him, and Tony tried to nonchalantly look over at him. Bastard hadn’t even broken a sweat on his morning run. He took another swig of drink to distract himself from the look of Steve’s jaw line actually backlit by the morning sun. 

And then he turned the full force of the concerned boy scout Steve Rodgers puppy dog eye special on him, “Sure is early for that.” Tony begged him in his mind not to do the head tilt. Don’t do the head tilt… Dammit.

“I’m a big boy, Captain.” The bite behind the words was usually enough to keep everyone else at arm’s length. 

“I know,” Steve didn’t look down though, just kept those goddamn blueberries trained on him. “I listened to that playlist you gave me. Pretty cool genre punk, I probably would have loved it. You know Bucky couldn’t keep me out of fights as a kid.” He grinned slightly at the memories, but then frowned. Their searching for Bucky had turned up empty.

“It’s still happening.” Tony said while fiddling with his phone. 

“What?”

“Punk. I mean. Those people with bright mohawks in dingy basements drinking shitty beer.” Tony was getting good at keeping his tone casual.

“Oh.” Steve blushed a bit and leaned in slightly lowering his voice. “Mohawks are those,” He wagged his hands in a triangle above his head, and Tony laughed while nodding. “Yeah not quite ready for that.”

Tony leaned in too and gave him his patented Stark wink, “Little bit at a time then.” 

Clint in his infinite wisdom took that as the perfect moment to launch himself over the back of the couch screaming, “PARKOUR!!!” He had Natasha’s laptop in his other hand. 

“CLINT FRANCIS BARTON I SWEAR TO-” She followed closely behind him.

“Can’t hear you!” He threw his hearing aids at her, which she quickly dodged before tackling him and reclaiming her stolen laptop. 

Stark finished his drink and stood to make a new one, trying to remember all those reasons he shouldn’t be hitting on Steve: teammate, way too old, dad’s obsession… He laughed to himself, like father like son. He froze choking on his new drink. Did his dad have a crush on Steve too?! His panic attack was interrupted by Steve shouting, “Quiet!”

A rare hush fell over the Avengers and even Bruce was surprised enough to come out of his room. 

“BREAKING NEWS!!!” The headline screamed at them from the TV. “This just in! I’m standing outside of this police station in South Brooklyn where the masked assassin known as, The Winter Soldier, is said to be in custody. He is associated with several alleged murders- Oh! There he is now!”

He head was hung and there was the unmistakable, animalistic fear in his eyes. Natasha and Steve desperately stared up at the TV looking for any signs of the Bucky they knew. His long hair was matted and dirty, hanging in his face and his metal arm was hanging limp against the handcuffs. Without his handlers, he had no way to fix his arm.

Natasha muttered, “Bozhe moi…” The reporters surrounded him, as the heavily armed guards lead him into the armored transport truck. A smug police commissioner stood on the steps above him. He was going on about getting a menace off the streets, and how people should trust the police even if they couldn’t trust agencies like SHIELD.

The remote was crushed and dangling out of Steve’s fist. “We have to do something.” He was clenching and unclenching his jaw. Steve turned to face Tony, his broad shoulders were rising and falling with the breaths that barely kept his temper in check, “We have to get him out of there.” 

“We can’t just…” Banner spoke carefully trying not to set off Steve’s short fuse.

“He shouldn’t be there!” Steve ignored the very green elephant in the room and screamed his frustrations at Bruce. “He doesn’t deserve this… I should have…” Steve’s fingers gripped at his hair as the emotions he had managed to repress the last few weeks overcame him. 

Natasha grabbed his hands and forced him to look at her. Their fingernails dug into one another’s hands and they anchored themselves with that physical pain. “We’ll get him. Ok. You hear me. We’ll bring him home.” She rubbed his broad back while he sobbed.

Everyone else awkwardly shuffled about, but they offered their support, “We’ve got your back Cap.” “Don’t worry, we’ll bring him back.” 

Natasha pinned Tony with that look that reminded him of why she was a master spy. He cleared his throat, “Yeah sure why not. I love pissing off government types.”

Well, if he couldn’t beat ‘em he sure as hell was going to join ‘em.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows who made the original fic prompt, could they send me a link or comment it so that I can properly cite my source? Thank you in advance! Also comment on how it's going to far, this was written at midnight instead of studying for finals after cackling and texting my best friend my ideas, so any and all critics are welcome.


End file.
